Internal conflict
by unknown104
Summary: Shinoa run as fast as her exhausted and legs could carry her. She had been separated from the rest of her squad and lost her weapon. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as her stopped and looked around the decrepit floor of the multi-story car park. Rated to be safe. non-cannon disclaimer-I don't own seraph of the end or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Shinoa run as fast as her exhausted and legs could carry her. She had been separated from the rest of her squad and lost her weapon. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as her stopped and looked around the decrepit floor of the multi-story car park. She couldn't keep running for much longer and it would only be a matter of time until the vampire noble caught up with her. There was no ware to go and to hide. Her gaze fall on the railing on the other side of the car park. In that moment one thought ran though her mind if I'm going to die it will be on my terms.

With a new fond resolve Shinoa ran over to the railing. For a moment she looked out at the crumbling overgrown city and couldn't help but think back to a time when the streets below where filled with people running though there busy lives. The noise of traffic and countless footsteps along the foot path. How did it come to this she wondered? She knew the answer of cause but when she toke the time to stand back and look at it she couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps knowing that she was going to die had put it all in perspective. Or maybe she was just delaying the inevitable.

"Uh there you are little livestock" the now familiar voice of Crowley Eusford spoke. In fright Shinoa jumped at the sound and spun around. It didn't seem possible but her heart seemed to beat even faster than it had before.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm not that bad" Crowley fake pouted taking a step closer. Shinoa felt the cold metal raining dig into her back as she tried to create more distance between them.

"I beg to differ your quite irritating" she counted with a surprisingly confident tone. The noble sniggered.

"Such confidence when your alone and unarmed."

"I don't need to be" she yelled defiantly as she leaped over the raining. In an instant Crowley was standing in above her with firm grip on her wrist. Shinoa's eyes widened in fear and he latent down further closing the gap between them. He smirked down at her causing his fangs to become visible.

"How rude leaving before our conversation is finished" he said as he effortlessly lifted her back over the railing pining her between him and the rail. Shinoa did her best to break free as he lent down.

"Give up its hopeless and you know it" he reminded her and bit down on her neck. He drank greedily all the while ignoring her protests. Shinoa slowly stopped as body began to grow heavy and just she began to fall unconscious he pulled away.

* * *

Shinoa slowly opened her eyes and sluggishly looked around the Victorian style room.

"What… where am I?" asked herself confused. Then it all came back to her, the noble caught her. She sat up and quickly scanned the room she was by herself. She toke a deep breath panicking would help her right now. She didn't work out where she was and hopefully a way out of this place. The memory of Crowley drinking her blood surfaced and she consciously raised her hand to her neck. Why hadn't he killed her? At least then she would be in this situation.

She lowered her hand and slowly stood up. She studied the room idly of a moment taking the details. On the opposite side of the room was set of big double wooden doors. Between her and the doors was a couch, two matching chairs and small table. Behind her was the four poster queen sized bed which she had been preciously sleeping on. To her right wear two wall height windows both of had drawn curtains.

Most importantly there was nothing that could be used as weapon of any kind. Not that it would have done much anyway. She was dealing with vampires after all. Shinoa instead turned her attention to the windows. She walked over to the closest one and pecked through the curtain. What she saw made her heart sink. She was in an underground city, there was only one such place. The vampire city. There was no way she would get out here alive even with weapon and her friends certainly wouldn't be able to help her.

With a look of defeat she let go of the curtain and walked back over to the bed and curled up in ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later Shinoa was lying on the bed staring blankly at a wall. She felt at a complete lost as to what her next move should be. She froze when she heard the door open. Acting quickly she closed her eyes and pretend she was asleep. Shinoa listened intently as heard footsteps approach the foot of the bed and stop. She was curious as to who it was but didn't want to give away that she was awake just yet.

"Oi I know you're awake, so you can stop pretending" the now familiar voice of Crowley spoke. Shinoa gave no response and continued to act as if she was sleeping. After a minute or two he sighed and walked around to the side of the bed she was on and poked her repeatedly. Until she gave up her charade, sat up and yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT"

"Oh, good you've stopped pretending to be asleep" he replied in offhanded tone.

"No I haven't" she defiantly declared and laid back down again.

"You're a defiant one I'll give that…. Shinoa was it?" he asked and continued when he didn't get a response.

"Come on. I even made the effort to remember your name." Shinoa opened her eyes again.

"Oh and I'm just supposed to forget all those times you bit me and that short truce. Which ended oh so well" she replied and closed her eyes once more.

Unhappy with her response the noble lent down and spoke into her ear.

"You do relies that you're leaving yourself completely valuable to me." Shinoa's eyes snapped open as she realized her mistake. She tried move away from him but found that he had moved his arms to rest either side of her. Effectively trapping her where she was. Crowley lifted his head and looked into her eyes before continuing.

"Not the smartest move, tell me have you slipped through the cracks or is the demon army just getting desperate."

"Neither" she responded defensively.

"Your age says otherwise. Just how old are you"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked teasingly

"Your reluctance to tell me only proves my point." Crowley answered with smirk. After a moment his expression turned serious.

"To rise to such a rank at your age… just who are you?" he pounded. Shinoa's heart rate speed up, what would he do knowing he had a member of the Hīragi family at his mercy. Death would be the least of her worries.

"Age is but a number is it not vampire?" her tone was meant to be teasing but only showed how nervous she was. This didn't go unnoticed by the Noble.

"There's something more going on here. Is your family high up in the Army perhaps…" Crowley continued. Shinoa didn't say anything. He moved so that he was sitting on the bed beside her and pined her by her wrists.

"Your reaction says it all. Tell me honesty what is your last name?" he asked softly with a look in his eyes, which put Shinoa on edge. She toke a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves before she replied.

"Hīragi". His eyes widened in shock and his grip tightened a fraction. Shinoa did her best not to react to the pain this caused her. What would he do to her? He couldn't use her a hostage. It was a well-known fact that she and her squad had defected from the demon army.

"A shame you left the army. Though you may yet be of use" he spoke as he stood up. For a moment he paused and simply looked down at her clearly in thought. Then as fast as Shinoa could blink he was gone. Shinoa leapt to her feet as soon as he was out of sight.

She searched the room with her eyes reassuring herself that he had indeed left. Seeing that he was in fact gone she let out a shaky breath she hadn't known she was holding. At any rate the noble hadn't drank her blood or even tried. Though this bothered Shinoa even more as she was left asking herself. At what price.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Shinoa had seen the vampire noble. To be truthful she was getting a little board. Not that she wanted to deal with the vampire, he'd most likely drink her blood again. She shivered at the thought. He hadn't drunk her blood since he caught her and she would rather it stayed that way.

Still there was only so much of this Shinoa could take. The only note worthily thing was the lower class vampire that brought her food periodically and occasionally clothes as well. It was always the same one and he never so much as glanced in her diction. She hadn't even left her room once, due to the bathroom being connected. So this was the only outside contact she had, If you could even call it that. Yes in short Shinoa was very no… extremely board.

A thought occurred to Shinoa. She hadn't heard the lock being unlocked or locked. Not even once. Shinoa sat up from her place on the couch and stared at the door. She shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked over to door. She stopped and locked blankly at the handle. She knew this was stupid, sure vampires were arrogant but surely he wouldn't. She glanced back at the empty room. What the hell she thought and placed her hand on the door handle.

Shinoa's month fall open in compete disbelief, when she pulled the door open. It had been unlocked the whole time. For moment she stood there in silence. This was purposely done. The noble was playing games with her. She narrowed her eyes and opened the door wide enough for her to put her head though. The lavishly decorated hallway was void of life. Empty and eerily quite.

Leaving the room would be playing into the vampires hand but Shinoa was over staying in one room. She knew every detail of the room behind her; right down to how many tiles there were in the bathroom. She stepped out into the hallway, softly closing the door on her way out. She turned to her left and began strolling down the hall taking her time to study various paintings and ornaments.

* * *

After wondering around the mansion for an unknown period of time Shinoa managed to find the foyer. Standing at the top of the stairs she studied space below. The room was massive having gigantic double doors with windows either side that were almost two stories high. Other than wooden table off to the side and the many paintings the room was empty.

Before Shinoa could decide on her next course of action the door opened and Ferid walked in. He stopped and blinked before smirking at her.

"Well well well going somewhere livestock?" he asked in amused tone. Shinoa toke a step back only to realize there was someone standing behind her. She immediately leapt away and turned to see Crowley.

"You should watch were you going more" Crowley scolded her and Shinoa narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"There's no need to be so mean. The human has only come out the play" Ferid spoke in a playful tone as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Shinoa looked around the room uncomfortably attempting to ignore the fact that a dangerous predator was standing behind her. Crowley simply stared at Ferid Blankly before he spoke in a neutral tone.

"I'm sure you have a better reason to come here than to simply torment the lamb." Ferid turned serious and released Shinoa to her relief. She quickly took the opportunity and moved to stand over near the wall, away from the vampires.

"Yes there is an issue that needs to be dealt with" Ferid replied.

"Junichi" Crowley called and a moment a later the same vampire that had been coming and going over the last few days appeared.

"Return the girl to her room and lock the door this time." Crowley ordered as he and Ferid left the foyer.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to keep this short as if your like me you'll most likely just skip this anyway.

1\. I have given ekaterina7996527 permission to translate this story into Russian and post it on Fickbook.

2\. I'm sorry for not updating I've been busy with exams but hopefully things will clam down a bit now. but i wont make any promises on when i will update this again.

3\. enjoy

* * *

Shinoa was once again lying on the coach in her room. She was staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly studying the elaborate ceiling rose. Tracing the design with her eyes she could only guess at how long it would've take to paint with all those tiny intricate parts. It would take hours to get right and make sure you hadn't missed a spot.

Shinoa came out of her trivial line of thought when she heard the lock on the door click. That's strange she thought. By her best guess it was far too soon for the vampire… Junichi she corrected herself, too be bringing her food again. Shinoa lifted her head to see who it was as he door swung open and Crowley strolled into the room. Having learnt from last time she sat up.

"Fancy seeing you here" Shinoa greeted with false Joy.

"I happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I might stop by" the vampire replied playing along.

"You really shouldn't have" she replied in a dry tone, dropping the act. Crowley stop in front of her and used his hand to rise her chin up. Shinoa stared blankly at him giving no outward signs of fear or anything really for that matter. Her heart didn't so much a miss a beat. Crowley returned her emotionless stare slightly unnerved by her new found resolve. It was her way of challenging him. The only way she could. This silent game drew on for several seconds, though it felt like minutes to Shinoa. It ended abruptly when she looked off to the side. No longer able to look into the seemingly empty red eyes of the predator before her.

Crowley chuckled and spoke faintly into her ear.

"You're quite brave I'll give you that but in end the end that only gets you so far." Shinoa tested and her heart raced as she attempted not to tremble. She tried to move away to no avail. Crowley already held her wrist in vice like grip. She whimpered as he pushed down on the coach. He stopped and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Fight me all you like but know you'll only cause yourself more pain if you" he told her as he shut his eyes and bit into her neck. Shinoa tried pull away which caused the nobles fangs to tear skin along her neck. She cried out hopelessly in pain as she forced her-self to stay still. Crowley pulled away slight in order to lap up the blood along the wound and muttered

"I warned you." Shinoa only whimpered in response.

Eventually Crowley's blood lust was satisfied and he pulled away and stood up. Shinoa immediately tried to sit up only to find her-self falling back down. She fraught to keep her heavy eyes open but found that she no longer had the energy to do so. She felt the vampire pick her up but she was too tired to protest. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down gently. Shinoa opened her eyes for a second and looked at him in confusion but closed them again when Crowley walked away. This time giving in to sleep.


End file.
